Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to window blinds and air purifiers.
Background of the Invention
Standard window blinds regularly get dirty and need to be cleaned. This process can be tedious and time consuming. Dust particles in a room can pose health challenges for individuals with respiratory problems, such as asthma. Dust particles in a house can be either positively or negatively charged. These particles can be attracted to materials with an opposite charge. A capacitor connected to a battery may allow charge to build up such that each side may attract dust particles of an opposite charge.
It is desirable to have devices in a room which may filter dust particles from the room for the health and comfort of the inhabitants of the room. A window blind is needed which attracts dust particles using electrostatic forces toward plates attached directly to the window blind slats, which can then be easily wiped off periodically.